


Meant to Be

by x3jonasx3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is a Fanboy, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3jonasx3/pseuds/x3jonasx3
Summary: Alec is just reading a new book in the subway when Magnus, a devoted Fan of the book series starts up a conversation.





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :)  
> I started writing this today as a distraction and therapeutic meassure after still not having any news about the cancellation.  
> English is not my first language, this is my first ever fanfic and, I am dyslexic so there are some mistakes in this.
> 
> If anyone at all is even reading this, enjoy!

Alec has been sitting in the subway for the past 15 minutes while reading a new book, a recommendation from the helpful librarian out of the bestseller list. Alec is totally out of his depth regarding pop culture as he is a total workaholic and basically just sleeps and works without any regards to his personal life. But his best friend and business partner, Lydia forced him to take a break from their law firm and to “just relax for a while”.

So now here he is on the way home from his trip to the library, a new book in hand, that will hopefully entertain him for the day, and 2 weeks to go without having work as a distraction. He really doesn't know how to survive 2 more weeks, its just been 3 days, and he is already bored out of his mind. The first few days he was busy enough, handling some of his other responsibilities. He cleaned up at home, did some paperwork and some shopping. He could catch up with some old friends, but he generally isn't a very social person, that has more than a handful of friends and unfortunately all of his friends are working right now so even if he wanted to meet up with them, he couldn't.

At least the book seems to be decent, the characters seem to be interesting and the plot also seems promising but before he can finish the thought a stranger sits down opposite him and surprisingly starts a conversation. “I see you’re reading Downworlders, are you a fan?” As Alec looks up, to see who is talking to him, his breath catches. He has never before seen such a beautiful human being, he is wearing tight black pants with a burgundy shirt that looks to be close to bursting at the biceps area, he is also wearing Makeup, kohl is lining his perfect eyes, and has painted fingernails. It takes a moment for his brain to start functioning again, before he can reply to the stranger “ehh not yet but the book does seem decent” Alec answers. 

“Decent? You call this masterpiece decent? It is one of the best book series ever published and it is also diverse in its casting and representation, the struggles of the Downworlders, who are systematically oppressed by the bigoted government are heartbreaking! I mean sure, the first book isn’t perfect but what book is perfect?” Alec sputters but before he can come up with something to say, the handsome stranger apologizes “Oh god, I’m sorry I’m just really passionate about this series, those are my favorite books.” Alec is kinda enamored by his rambling but doesn't want the stranger to think he didn’t like the book, so he explains himself “I’m sure it’s good, I was just thinking about how fascinating these characters are, especially the Warlock but I literally just started reading the book 15 minutes ago, I need a little longer to give you a detailed review.” “Oh you sweet summer child you have a lot coming at you with the rest of the book and I will hold you to that last part, about giving me a review later” the man replied confidently, eyes shining warmly. 

So for the rest of the one hour commute to Brooklyn both of them kept on talking. First about the Downworlders book series but soon the topic changed, and they were talked about other books and movies and even exchanged first names.  
The handsome stranger is called Magnus and is a not so secret huge geek. He likes everything from Star Trek to The Hobbit but the Downworlders series is his favorite and he is quite active in the online fandom as well, even tho many people wouldn't peg him as a fanboy, honestly Alec wouldn't either, with how styled and put together Magnus looked, but that may just be his unintentional stereotypes of fanboys. Simon is honestly mostly to blame for his bad perception of fanboys, but what he would normally find annoying coming from Simon he finds more than endearing coming from Magnus. And even though Magnus is appalled by Alec's lack of pop culture knowledge Magnus seems just as endeared by him.

He learns why the book series means so much to Magnus, how he grew up in foster care and reading the books was the one constant in Magnus’ messy life, waiting for the sequels as they were published and talking to other fans online were some of his best memories and helped him overcome some very tough times. Online was also where he met his best friend Catarina and with her came his other friend Ragnor, a grumpy adorable old man as he likes to call him. The trio is inseparable to this date. Alec also talks about his own life, which he would normally never do, about having to live up to the high expectations of his parents, his tough coming out and only having his 3 siblings to support him through it. How work is an escape for him and on some days the only thing to distract him from his dark thoughts.

Alec’s stop is coming closer, and he feels a wave of disappointment crashing into him, for having to cut the conversation with Magnus short and probably never seeing him again. He is about to form a goodbye in his head as Magnus speaks up “sadly, this is my stop” and only through Alec’s last functioning brain cells he is able to squeak out a “mine too”, overjoyed by this revelation, knowing they can spend a little more time together, they both look at each other long enough for the doors to start beeping, signaling that they’re about to close. In the last second both of them jump out of the train and start laughing. Once they’re up at the surface, they’re still giggling. Alec thinks what a total coincidence this is, that they live so close to each other. And he keeps being surprised, they already walked 3 blocks in the same direction still not having parted ways. “Are you sure you're not stalking me Alexander?” Magnus asks jokingly. “You were the one who stirred up the conversation in the subway, maybe this was your plan all along, to charm me and the murder me.” Alec teases back. 

“You’re charmed by me Alexander?” Magnus is looking surprised but also flattered. “How could I not be, you basically attacked me over a book in a subway and proceeded to shame me over not knowing all of your favorite movies” Alec tries to distract Magnus from his slip up, sure they had some fun talking with each other, but they were still strangers and Magnus probably already had a partner with how good he looks and how kind hearted he is. He sure wouldn’t settle for Alec. 

“You don’t know any movies as if you’ve lived under a rock these last decades and you don’t want to see me upset about my fandoms Alec, this is not a fight you will win” It kinda sounded like Magnus was flirting but it couldn't be. A short while later they really had to separate, Magnus going left and Alec further straight ahead. “You know if you want some education regarding your disappointing lack in pop culture knowledge I would be quite eager to help you out. Maybe we could exchange numbers, meet up for a coffee?” Magnus asked and it suspiciously sounded like Magnus was asking Alec out for a date, so he, with how little cognitive abilities he had left just straight out asked “like a date?”

As soon, as the words were out of his mouth, Alec wanted to hit himself. Of course it wasn't meant like a date Magnus just wanted to be polite. He braced himself for a rejection but Magnus surprised him, not for the first time that day, and confirmed his statement. “You have probably already noticed how smitten I am with you Alec and I can clearly see how affected you are by me, us living in the same neighborhood can’t be a coincidence, you could say this was meant to be. I find you very fascinating and would love to get to know you a little bit better.” Alec was speechless, he couldn't believe that he was so lucky. He hasn’t even know Magnus for an hour now, but he just knew that Magnus was special and they just clicked together. Like Magnus said as if it was meant to be.

They kept talking at the side of the road for another half hour. Not wanting to part ways yet. Once they did, they already had their next date planned. 

 

You could say Lydia didn't have to force Alec to socialize anymore after that.


End file.
